


SENJU NARUTO

by merve10



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merve10/pseuds/merve10
Summary: Thinking about that brought a little smile to her face but when she found him behind an electric pole not even trying to try to hide her smile turned into a smirk.It hadn’t been much when she had started and they had to jump back, again, because of a surge of killing intent, again.They finished their attacker within seconds. This time, however, she turned her back while Jiraiya was inspecting.“What the fuck, Jiraiya?”She got a rude snort for her troubles.





	SENJU NARUTO

**Author's Note:**

> I read some stories about how Jiraiya and Tsunade were Minato's parents.  
> If they can have Minato I think they can get Naruto as their son and that would do a lot of good for both Jiraiya and Tsunade as well as the others.

A woman was running away from an angry mob.

The woman had brown eyes and straight, shoulder length blonde hair that tied in two loose ponytails. A violet diamond shape is clearly visible on her forehead. She wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants and she wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for ‘gamble’ written on the back, inside a red circle.

The woman is widely regarded as the most beautiful kunoichi in the whole world and this beautiful woman is known for many things.

The name her parents gave her.

 _Granddaughter_ of the Shodai Hokage, _Senju Hashirama_ **and** the first Kyuubi no Jinchuriki, _Uzumaki Mito_.

 _Grandniece_ of the Nidai Hokage, _Senju Tobirama_.

Niece of the second Kyuubi no Jinchuriki, _Uzumaki Kushina_.

Student of the Sandaime Hokage, _Sarutobi Hiruzen_.

The best medic-nin, Slug Princess of Konoha, one of the legendary Sannin, _Senju Tsunade_ or as many were calling her nowadays.

Legendary Sucker.

It was because of that last name Tsunade was running away.

She was bad at gambling and unfortunately, she didn’t know when to quit or at least back down from a challenge and it didn’t help she had a legendary bad luck too.

She was running from her debt collectors, again.

When Shizune went to buy a room for two of them with Ton-ton. Her apprentice had told her to wait until she had returned and like always she didn’t listen to her and she had lost quite an amount of money, again.

When she took a sharp turn towards right rather than going straight forward she heard an all familiar perverted giggle coming from one of the trees tops.

She forgot about the men who were chasing him and marched towards the tree with a fierce scowl on her face.

“Jiraiya! Come down you old pervert.”

A startled yelp after a tall and well-built man fell down.

The man had fair skin and waist-length spiky white hair tied back a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face.

The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants and the mesh armour he wore beneath that was visible at his ankles and wrists. He also had a red haori with two yellow circles on each side.

This man was an old teammate of Tsunade and also a student of Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The Toad Sage.

The Village’s Madness.

One of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya.

However, it didn’t matter if you were a simple, average man, a _civilian_ or if you were a great shinobi who could make dozens of man shake in their shoes with only your name.

No, it didn’t matter, not at all.

When you saw that look on Tsunade’s face you run and Jiraiya surely tried but an angry Tsunade was a force to be reckoned. Heck! She was a force to be reckoned even when she wasn’t angry.

“Where the hell do you think you are running, you perverted hermit.”

“Nowhere, absolutely nowhere!”

Jiraiya didn’t squeal. He refuses to believe that high pitched voice came from him. Then again it wouldn’t be the first time Tsunade caused him to do something embarrassing.

From there on Tsunade started to beat the shit out of him as usual.

What wasn’t usual however was the fact that right after she started they felt a sudden burst of killing intent.

“ **Suiton: Mizurappa** ”

They jumped out of the way from the coming attack and didn’t wait to deliver on their own.

Tsunade had punched the earth towards their attacker while Jiraiya launched a lightning attack and the fool was dead.

For one precious moment, Tsunade forgot about her fear and took a step towards their now dead attacker but before her eyes could take at the side there was a hand blocking her vision. When her brain caught finally what was about to happen she felt a shudder run down her spine.

“It’s okay Hime. I will take care of the body.”

The hand that was placed on her waist that directed her towards the opposite direction was welcome for her as well as the heat that was radiating from her old teammate.

“Why don’t you go and join Shizune at the hotel? I will find you when I finish here.”

Tsunade did as she was told and went to the hotel, and if she felt a little cold than normal when Jiraiya took back his hand. Nobody needed to know.

The man who attacked them was a missing Kiri-nin.

No surprise there.

It wasn’t the first time Kiri shinobi – missing or not – attacked him.

After taking every available weapon – and it wasn’t much neither on quality or quantity- and burning the body Jiraiya went to find Tsunade and Shizune.

It wasn’t surprising at the least to see Shizune giving a speech to Tsunade.

“Hi, Shizune-chan.”

Shizune whirled around to face him and it was clear from her shock Tsunade didn’t tell her about seeing him.

“Hello, Jiraiya-sama. It’s nice to see you.”

Ah, Shizune. The little respectful girl, like she always did whenever she saw him she properly bowed.

Jiraiya was on her side in seconds, holding her on her shoulders.

“Shizune-chan, did you ever thought of a new master?”

Tsunade was listening to her apprentice – at least she hoped she looked like she did – then that perverted hermit came and tried to flirt with Shizune – because all of them knew he wasn’t serious about wanting Shizune as his apprentices.

Well, the pervert certainly deserves her right hook.

“Take your paws from Shizune.”

“Aww, what did I do now?”

Now Jiraiya was _whining_ and Tsunade didn’t doubt for even a second he was doing it purely to tick her.

“How many times I have to tell you. Don’t drool over my student.”

“You can’t blame a man for trying to flirt with a cute girl like Shizune-chan.”

The sincerity in his voice had caught both Tsunade and Shizune out of guard and caused Shizune’s cheeks to dust with pink.

Shizune had caught the mischief light in Jiraiya’s eyes but apparently, her master didn’t.

“I don’t mind Tsunade-sama.”

Tsunade turned so fast that Shizune got worried for a second even with the knowledge how powerful her master was, is.

“You-you wh-WHAT!”

It was certainly a side to see a Legendary Sannin turning into a stuttering mess.

“I don’t mind Tsunade-sama, as long as Jiraiya-sama doesn’t cross my boundaries, it would be a pleasant change.”

“Of course Shizune-chan, I will be a perfect gentleman.”

Jiraiya gave a small kiss on the back of her hand then straightened and held out his arm towards Shizune.

_What the hell was happening!_

Jiraiya wasn’t a gentleman and Shizune would absolutely under no circumstances blush because of a pervert.

“Say Shizune-chan, why don’t we take a small stroll and you can tell me what you would like to our date tonight.”

Shizune wouldn’t take that arm nor would she giggle like that.

“It would be lovely Jiraiya-sama.”

She couldn’t believe her own eyes. It couldn’t be real, it was like she was trapped in a...

Of course.

This was a **genjutsu**.

How could she be an idiot for thinking even a second Shizune or Jiraiya could act like that but she was certainly impressed. Trapping her, Senju Tsunade, in a genjutsu without her notice wasn’t something so many could boast about it.

Unfortunately, her attacker didn’t know Jiraiya and Shizune enough.

Tsunade disrupted his chakra flow.

“ **Kai**!”

Shizune and Jiraiya were continuing towards the door.

A multi-layered genjutsu?

Tsunade disrupted her chakra again.

“Kai!”

She could hear Shizune giggling.

“KAI!”

Again nothing happened and she continued to try and try...

“Fucking KAI! Already!”

The people who were watching couldn’t understand what was the blonde woman was trying to do so some of them thinking she was crazy, they put distance between themselves and her, some of them thinking she had alcohol problems for drinking clearly this amount this early –well they weren’t wrong in the first part- shook their heads and continued their own business. But for two people who were watching it was hilarious and they weren’t able to stop themselves anymore from laughing.

“She thought it was a genjutsu.”

“Yes, did you see her face when she thought she couldn’t get rid of it.”

“Jiraiya-sama. Thank you so much, I don’t remember laughing this much for a long time.”

“No need Shizune-chan. It was my pleasure.”

A sudden voice cut their laughing abruptly.

It was a familiar voice for both them for different reasons.

It was the voice of cracking hands.

“Hoho, so you two had great fun.”

After overcoming the shock the killer intent put them Jiraiya and Shizune run as fast as possible with an enraged Tsunade right behind them.

Tsunade first went after Shizune, if she had gone after Jiraiya she would take all her anger on her old teammate. Normally that wouldn’t bother her, no not at all, but right now her apprentice needed to be reminded a little lesson.

She caught quickly with Shizune, her little apprentice had turned a shaking and stuttering mess.

Good.

“T-Tsunade-e-sss-sama, you wouldn’t hit me right.”

“You are right. I wouldn’t hit you.”

Tsunade saw how her student relaxed after she learned, she wasn’t going to hit her.

Really it seems Shizune had forgotten to basic of being a shinobi.

They _always_ cheated.

Before Shizune could see her smirk she captured the smaller woman from her uncle and threw her after spinning her over her own head and she didn’t wait for her student to land to start throwing whatever she found.

Throwing one more tree after her student she went to find her other target.

Jiraiya could easily get far away from her, from this town but she knew he wouldn’t.

He would always let her take her frustration on him.

Thinking about that brought a little smile to her face but when she found him behind an electric pole not even trying to _try to hide_ her smile turned into a smirk.

It hadn’t been much when she had started and they had to jump back, _again_ , because of a surge of killing intent, _again_.

They finished their attacker within seconds.

This time, however, she turned her back while Jiraiya was inspecting.

“What the fuck, Jiraiya?”

She got a rude snort for her troubles.

 

* * *

 

**Suiton: Mizurappa _ Water Style: Raging Waves**

**Genjutsu _ Illusionary Techniques**

**Kai _ Distribute**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you guys liked this new story and are generous enough to leave some kudos ad a comment.


End file.
